


Magic

by ailishsTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS
Summary: Yaz gets sick and The Doctor takes care of her.
Relationships: 13th Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

'I Want more. More of the universe. More time with you. You’re like the best person I've ever met'

The words echoed inside Yasmin Khan’s head as she lay curled up bed after a long and exhausting day of adventures. Today had been a long day. Too long for Yaz’s liking. 

As she curled up in bed, Yaz felt her head begin to ache, her back and knees along with it and her legs go all stiff like she couldn’t move. She put it down to tiredness, switched off her light and went to sleep. 

The next day Yaz woke with a splitting headache. She reached for her bottle of water and took a sip hoping it would help but it didn’t. It was at this point that she decided to go and find The Doctor. 

Climbing out of bed was difficult and Yaz could feel the pain in her legs getting worse with every step she took. 

“Doctor!” Yaz yelled “Doctor I need you”  
A stomp of footsteps and five minutes later The Doctor was at Yazmin’s side  
“Yaz! What’s the matter?!” the blonde asked immediately scanning yaz with the sonic.  
“Oh! Come on Yaz, lets get you to the sick bay” the doctor linked her arm around Yaz’s waist and the companion leaned on her until they reached a door. 

“Yaz, how do you feel?” The doctor placed her on a bed, tucked her up in a blanket and scanned her again. 

“I feel hot, and sweaty and achey” Yaz grumbled. “Why does it ache so much doctor” 

“Just hold on Yaz, I’m going to get to the bottom of this.” 

And with that, The Doctor squeezed Yaz’s hand and turned to leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor ran into the control room and frantically started pushing buttons and scanning. 

“What’s going on Doc?” Graham asked 

“Yaz is sick, so we won’t be going any where today”

“Sick? Yaz never gets sick” Ryan said. 

“Well today she is, sick as a dog as you humans say” The Doctor pressed a button and a vial of medication flew out, she grabbed it and signalled for the boys to follow. 

When they reached the sick bay, Yaz had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful that even The Doctor didn’t want to wake her but had to in order to give her the medication. 

‘Yaz” the doctor whispered gently “you have some visitors” 

“Hi guys” yaz replied, her voice raw and weak from all the coughing she’d been doing when the doctor had left the room. 

“Yaz I’ve got some medicine for you. It’ll help with everything” The Doctor handed Yaz the vial and Yaz knocked the contents back in one. 

“10 points to Yasmin Khan for taking her medicine” 

“How are you feeling?” Ryan asked 

“Like I could sleep for a week” Yaz replied, smiling weakly. 

“Oh yeah, forgot to say, Yaz you can go back to your bed now" 

The Doctor nodded and Ryan supported Yaz back to her room. 

Graham pulled the doctor to one side after Yaz and Ryan were a way down the corridor. 

“Doc, not that you aren’t doing a great job of looking after Yaz here but don’t you think she should be at home. And I mean home home, not here. Where her mother can look after her.” 

“Great idea Graham.” The Doctor nodded “We’ll take her home as soon as the test results come through and we know she’s clean of any potentially harmful viruses” 

The sonic beeped and the doctor jumped “See, like I said, all clear”


	3. Chapter 3

“But I’m happy here” Yaz insisted 

“I know but you need to be where your family can look after you” 

“You are my family” 

The Doctor looked down. 

“I mean your mum” 

“Ok but only for a few days” Yaz said “And then I’m coming back and we’re going on that beach holiday” 

“Sun will definitely help you feel better” The Doctor replied, helping Yaz up. She was still a little wobbly and her legs hadn’t come back to life yet. But she could just about walk. 

The Doctor helped yaz to the console room where the boys were waiting. 

“You can come in with me if you like.” Yaz said 

“Will your sister be there?” Ryan asked 

“Ryan!” Yaz shook her head at him. “No! she should be at college. Besides you are not having her phone number. It’s too weird” 

“Damn” 

“I’ll come with you Yaz” The Doctor piped up, trying to stifle laughter. 

“Ok thanks Doctor” 

When the TARDIS landed, Graham and Ryan stayed behind, while The Doctor and Yaz went up to the block of flats, in through the front door and up in the lift. 

“Do you think they know they’re in love?” came Ryan’s voice from behind the console. 

“Nah. The Doc’s oblivious and Yaz is too shy to admit it” Graham replied “Why’d you wanna know anyway” 

“Because The Doctor won’t leave her side” Ryan pointed out 

“True, true” Graham responded. “Come on son. Let’s put the kettle on. The Doc will need tea and custard creams by the time she's finished"


	4. Chapter 4

When The Doctor emerged from the Khan family flat, Graham and Ryan are waiting for her. 

“How’d it go Doc?” Graham asked and handed The Doctor a cup of tea which she gratefully accepted. 

“Sound asleep in her own bed” The Doctor replied “She’ll need rest and recovery for the next few days but after that, should be fine” 

“That’s great news” Ryan added, offering the Doctor a biscuit “When will we be able to go on adventures again? 

“As soon as Yaz is well again” the doctor replied, taking a custard cream from the plate and dipping it in her tea before nibbling on the end. 

“She’ll be fine Doc. Yaz is a fighter.” Graham said 

A few days passed and the Doctor visited Yaz every day, she seemed to be getting better. 

One day, when Najia let The Doctor in, she found Yaz sitting upright in bed, a cup of tea in her hands. She looked tired, like she hadn’t slept. 

“Yaz” The Doctor approached her friends bed and hugged her. “How’re you?” 

‘I’m doing ok Doctor. I can walk again.” Yaz said 

“The boys are asking after you” the doctor told her 

“tell them to come and visit” yaz replied. “you should come around for tea. To say thanks for helping me get better” 

“tea at Yaz’s. I’d love that” the doctor beamed 

“Good. I’ll tell Mum to cook for seven” 

That evening Yaz was able to get out of bed and join her family, The Doctor, Ryan and Graham for dinner. Vegetable Lasagne. Sonya had decided she was going vegetarian so Najia had agreed to make something for everyone. 

“Yaz, how’re you feeling?” Sonya asked 

“You gave us quite a scare” Graham said 

“I’m doing OK guys. Honest” 

"Good" Hakim passed the potatoes to Najia who served herself.  
"So when will you be going back to work?" Hakim asked 

"Hakim!" Najia shook her head "She's not well enough yet" 

"Alright alright I was just asking" 

"As soon as I can Dad" Yasmin replied


End file.
